


180 Degrees

by bootson



Category: Actor RPF, Heroes RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Get Together, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootson/pseuds/bootson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Zach seduce Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	180 Degrees

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at trekrpfexcahnge (lj) for eddie22 during the Secret Santa exchange a couple years back.  
> Huge, epic thanks and love to babykid528 and xscribblings for reading this multiple times and promising me I was just too close to see what it had turned into and was just having a fit over nothing. Also, Title taken from “3” by Britney Spears (because, well, it’s a threesome and I like Britney).

The first time Kristen met Chris was through Zach, of course. There was a party for…well, it was hard to remember what Zach’s parties were for after the fact. At any rate, there was a party and everyone Zach knew had apparently shown up. It wasn’t an epic meeting, no Hollywood-worthy meet-cute (not by a long shot) but Zach had called her name and she’d looked up into blue eyes that had trapped her for a solid six seconds, give or take.

“Kris, meet Chris,” Zach said and Kristen smiled indulgently because he thought he was wittier than he actually was. She grinned wider when she realized Chris was doing the same thing.

“I think I’ll call you Kristen. Keeps confusion to a minimum,” he’d laughed and held out his free hand.

Kristen grasped it and shook, offering up a shrug. “All right, Christopher, good to meet you. How do you know Zach?”

And they were off. Stories flew, laughs sounded, drinks flowed. Before she knew it, Kristen was actually sprawled across Chris and Zach’s laps, that’s how close they were sitting.

“Zachy! Baby, I think…I may be…a little…not…sober.” She spoke carefully, curling closer to Chris and running her fingers over his scars. They were just acne scars and shouldn’t have been this damn fascinating, but they gave him a _look_ , the type you didn’t often see around L.A.

“Really?” He bumped Chris’ shoulder. “Lightweight. Told you.”

“She’s just little,” Chris laughed, hand tangling in her hair and she didn’t much care about whom else was around. She was staring, watching or waiting, and just about to lean in when Chris winked.

Kristen didn’t mean to behave like a preteen fangirl, but she couldn’t help it at this point. The alcohol - more than just a little bit, Zach, thanks! – was narrowing her perception and made giggling her best response.

“At least he likes me!” She accused, poking at Zach with the toe of her shoe. “You’ve been replaced. Sorry for your loss. Best of, moving on.” To drive her point home, Kristen stuck her tongue out.

“Real mature there, Kristen,” Zach rolled his eyes, trying to feign disinterest but grinning all the same.

A moment passed in which Kristen mapped out Chris’ smirk with her fingers and Zach’s head lulled onto the back of the sofa until his nose was pressed to Chris’ shoulder. The silence amongst the three (though there was music and chatter all around them) was broken by Chris declaring “I think you’re both drunk. And I’m fucking hot. Get _off_.”

The other two pouted, tried to look cute, and barely cut themselves off from whining. Kristen noticed this because she was watching Zach so closely and she couldn’t figure out why. Huffing, she wiggled around until she was efficiently off Chris and sandwiched between the men. Even sitting, she felt small, not that this was an entirely new thing for her.

Quickly, she realized why Chris had been complaining. It _was_ hot in the middle. Before she could help it, she started squirming, shifting until Zach was sighing and Chris was leaning away.

“Kristen…” She had no idea who said it, but she was up like a flash and stumbling through the slowly dwindling crowd before she could do something foolish like puke all over Zach’s immaculate carpet; he’d never let her live such a thing down.

Whispers that weren’t whispers followed her into the master bathroom where Zach only allowed the select few during his little events. Of course, she wasn’t thinking about that, just that no one would be in it. Nonetheless, she barely made it, kneeling down on the floor and retching in the most unbecoming way. Not that anyone was there to see it…until someone was.

“Kristen Bell.”

She recognized the half amusement behind the sigh from listening to it the better part of the night. Kristen was too busy holding onto the back of the toilet to do more than gulp for air and wave a hand in his general direction. Then she was heaving again and damn if that wasn’t the most embarrassing thing ever.

But there were hands holding her hair back and the music from the rest of the house started to fade behind the soft words being whispered in her ear. When she finally sat back, Chris sat with her and let her lean into him.

“Better?” He asked and she nodded against his chest before looking up and meeting his eyes that were slightly crinkled at the edges. Even through her alcohol rattled brain, Kristen realized she was a bit infatuated and slightly past fighting it at the moment.

“You’re sort of amazing,” she whispered reaching up to toy with his hair at the same time that she shifted in. Maybe she’d aimed for his lips, but she missed and hit his cheek when he turned his head.

She bit her lip and tried to glare but everything was just a bit blurry.

“No offense,” Chris whispered, his laugh different and a bit on edge. “But your breath, babe. Sorry.” At least she got the consolation prize of a kiss to her bare shoulder, another to the curve of her neck before he pulled away to look at her, eyebrows raised.

They both laughed then and Zach came to find them not long after, directing Kristen into his guest room and taking Chris with him when he left. She’d whined about it but they’d just tucked her in.

As far as a seduction attempt, well, it had been ill-timed and completely accidental. That was all right; there’d be other chances.

##########

On principle, Zach was a social person. He knew a lot of people didn’t believe this, but it was true. He didn’t like to go out and do just about anything on his own, hence Noah and the cell phone. This is why it wasn’t strange for him to call up a few people he knew whenever he wanted to do something. It just so happened that one night, this something became Uno at Chris’ with Kristen in tow. Kristen had taken up residence on one side of the coffee table to lean against the sofa; Chris was opposite her; Zach wound up at one end. It became apparent pretty quickly that Chris was the world’s worst Uno player.

“Have you _ever_ actually played this game before?” Kristen giggled, throwing down a yellow two after Chris drew for the fourth turn in a row.

“It’s not my fault Zach shuffles for shit,” Chris whined. He tried to glare at Zach with his two cards and smug grin but failed. The self-satisfied expression started to slip, Zach could feel it, the way it usually did when Chris turned the pout on him.

It was those lips. Those fucking perfectly shaped, pouty lips that made Zach do anything and Chris, the fucker, had to know it. This type of musing left Zach missing his turn and drawing just for the sake of making a move. Chris threw his arms up triumphantly and laid down a yellow five.

“I’m making a comeback.”

“Please,” Kristen rolled her eyes. “You still have a hand full of rainbow nonsense over there. Hopefully, lacking a lot of green.” The wild card fell on the pile and Chris groaned as Zach tossed down a skip.

“I hate you. Both of you. Get out of my house.”

“Baby, don’t be that way,” Zach sort of coo’ed, mostly he laughed. Looking up through his eyelashes – who _really_ did that? – Chris gave Zach _a look_. “We’ll pool resources.”

“Hey, wait. No fair! You’re not a charity case, Pine!”

“I am if I want to be, Bell!”

“Children, if you can’t play nice-“

“I quit.”

“Really, Kristen. Afraid we’ll beat you?”

“Hell yes, I am!”

“Oh my God, are you guys five?”

“New game!” Kristen declared and jumped up to start searching around the room. It looked more like she was trying to snoop since she’d never been there before, but Zach didn’t bring it up.

Instead, he half-crawled over to look at the Uno cards Chris had dropped on the table. “Wow. Sorry.”

“You lie,” Chris accused, but he leaned into Zach’s shoulder anyway.

Taking a moment just to soak up to heat emanating from Chris’ whole body, Zach sighed and leaned an arm behind Chris to push them closer together. “I think Kris is searching for all your deep, dark secrets.”

“That’s a waste of time,” he laughed and looked over from the corner of his eye to take in Zach’s expression.

Immediately, Zach was shaking his head and pressing their legs closer together from where they were stretched under the coffee table. “I know you better than that, Christopher, you have plenty of secrets.”

“Never said I didn’t,” he pointed out. When he leaned away to grab his beer, Zach couldn’t help the way his hand slipped to Chris’ waist. Nothing would make him admit it aloud, but it was just a subtle reminder that Zach was there and he needed to come back. “Just, if she wanted the dark details, she could ask you. You know all the interesting things.”

He most definitely didn’t blush like a kid with a bad crush, but Zach did bite down on his lip. How could he be expected to keep things easy and friendly when Chris said things like that? Carefully, he slipped his fingers under Chris’ shirt. The contact was light, but Chris still sighed and practically melted into Zach.

“Asking would be a waste of time,” Zach smiled.

Chris hummed, a questioning sound somehow. Shifting more, Zach let him tangle their legs a bit, throwing one over Zach’s. It made it almost difficult to remember they didn’t do anything more than this. Some platonic and meaningless cuddling was nothing, but Zach wasn’t even tipsy and he was left wanting more.

“If she asked. I wouldn’t tell her anything,” Zach promised. “Just so you know. I wouldn’t let go of your secrets like that.” Not that he was even remotely sure what secrets Chris had entrusted to him, but that wasn’t the point.

Chris turned a bit, hand grazing Zach’s leg when he probably meant to touch his own. “You’re accommodating that way.”

“I do what I can.” Even though Zach’s voice was barely a whisper, Chris chuckled softly. His breath brushed warm and wet against Zach’s cheek. All it would take was a strategic move, a couple little shifts and he’d know if those lips were as soft as they looked.

“Zach,” Chris started to say…something. He never finished the sentence.

He’d paused to lick his lips and that wasn’t even remotely fair, so Zach did what any sane person would do. He leaned in, just enough, and pressed his lips lightly to Chris’. When Chris didn’t pull away immediately, Zach turned to face him more fully. By the time Zach’s lips fell open in invitation, Chris had a hand in his hair and was pulling him closer.

A crash sounded through the space, driving them apart, gasping.

“Dammit,” Zach hissed and Chris looked like he concurred with the sentiment before they were shoving to their feet.

“Kristen, what the fuck?”

She was on the floor, surrounded by the contents of what Zach assumed had been the notorious junk drawer.

“I…um…was looking for cards.” She had the decency to look contrite; Kristen was, occasionally, decent like that. “I found them.”

“You couldn’t, I don’t know, _ask_?” But Chris was trying not to laugh as he took the cards from her outstretched hand and kneeled down to collect his things.

Zach, for his part, only watched as Chris ruffled her hair and Kristen shoved his shoulder playfully. He wondered if Chris knew what she’d really been doing. After all, they say you don’t really know someone until you see what they keep in their junk drawer. Hm. Fancy that.

##########

A common misconception was that Chris Pine was a bit of an idiot. He played the part well, granted, but he was actually a lot more observant than people gave him credit for. Sometimes, when he actually wanted to, Chris could read people fairly well. Such as when two of his friends were going out of their way to take care of him at every given opportunity.

It was actually sort of endearing.

Zach brought him coffee semi-frequently. At the very least, he asked Chris if he could come with him to _get_ coffee when Zach was a creature of habit and generally refused to venture to other people's (read: Chris') favorite haunts. Kristen sent him these adorable text messages with proper punctuation because Chris was particular that way about his text messages.

Not to mention he’d kissed them both, basically. Not that it was a big deal; Chris kissed a lot of people for various reasons and it didn’t mean a damn thing. With both Kristen and Zach, however, there was this chemistry. There was a sort of sexual tension he should have been able to just ignore and would have pulled it off spectacularly if they weren’t constantly throwing it in his face.

Chris didn’t make it a rule not to sleep with his friends, it was a general guideline but not a rule of any sort. He just felt…well, this could get messy. That decision didn’t come about until he’d somehow been coerced out to the Santa Monica pier, which was completely Zach’s fault.

He’d gone down to help Joe with something or other and decided to stay a weekend. “Come on, Chris, you need some fresh air.”

“It’s Santa Monica not Montana,” Chris had grumbled.

“Well, it’s not L.A. Come out. Stay with me. I’m bored.” His tone was cautious but laced with enough pleading to throw Chris off. Everyone knew Chris had a bit of a weak spot for Zach when he asked for things.

He had plans, honestly. With Kristen, of all people. “I’m bringing Kris.”

“What?” Zach had nearly snapped. “Whatever, fine. If she can get away.”

Something in his voice said he didn’t think she could, but Chris knew better. A phone call, three sets of texts and a few hours passed before they were on the road. Kristen giggled, all infectious laughter and bright eyes as she tried to hold her hat on because she insisted they keep the top down.

Chris was still making fun of her tangles when he pulled up in front of the hotel where Zach was waiting. His arms were crossed over his chest, hat pulled low and sunglasses pushed up farther than usual. Yeah, he was in a mood. Kristen picked up on it too, of course, considering she’d known Zach longer.

“You have good ideas, Zachy baby!” She exclaimed, tossing her hat to Chris before climbing out. Her arms were tossed around Zach’s waist before Chris was even on the sidewalk. Although Zach hugged her shoulders, he was looking at Chris.

“Still not Utah.”

“What happened to Montana?”

Chris shrugged and bumped Zach's shoulder when Kristen moved away. “I decided it was too plain.”

“Isn’t Utah big on polygamy or something?”

“Wow, Kristen, that wasn’t prejudiced, like, _at all_ ,” Zach laughed, slinging an arm around Kristen’s shoulders and seemingly in a brighter mood.

Chris fell back, knowing it was rude to walk three-wide down a sidewalk even if it was wide but Zach shot a hand back to grab his wrist. “Keep up, Christopher.”

“Yeah, _Christopher_ , I’m the short one.” Kristen threw and arm out behind Zach to swat at Chris and missed. “If anyone makes us wait, it’s me.”

“You’re not allowed to play the _short_ card,” Chris glared around Zach. “You said you’re _fun sized_ , makes short good, not a crutch.”

Kristen huffed and muttered for a few seconds, the men generally smirking and refusing to acknowledge the whining.

Finally, she broke the rumblings when they reached the boardwalk. “Hey! Ferris wheel! Have you been on it?”

“Not since I was about seventeen,” Chris shrugged, looking at Zach.

“I don’t spend a lot of time out here.”

Two sets of shocked, wide, disbelieving eyes stared at him. Chris pulled him up short, Kristen stopping with them. He locked eyes with Kristen before looking back at Zach.

“No, really?”

“Yeah…” Zach ducked his head and suddenly found Chris’ shoes incredibly fascinating.

“This…is…”

“A tragedy!” Kristen declared.

“One that must be remedied immediately,” Chris answered in his most solemn voice. “As soon as it’s dark. You have to ride it at night.”

“Whatever. It’s a Ferris wheel.”

It was Chris gripping Zach’s wrist this time, pulling him along as Kristen skipped (literally, no joke) ahead and toward the set up. It was amazing the things you could find to do when you were killing time and didn't have any deadlines. Maybe that was why Chris was lulled into a false sense of security or it could have been his addiction to silly, carnival style games distracting him. Either way, before long, he started to realize that things were a bit off.

“Chris, Chris! Help me. I can’t shoot horses with water. This isn’t natural.”

“You have no aim,” Chris told her but obliged. He tried to ignore the press of her small frame against his back while she climbed onto the lower rung of the stool to watch over his shoulder.

Zach tugged him away a little while after, declaring it dark enough for a ridiculously cliche ride and pulling Chris into line with them. Kristen followed but Zach resolutely refused to relinquish his hold on Chris.

“I’ve never been. Let me have Chris for this,” he’d muttered, a glare coming into the mix.

Kristen matched his glare with twisted lips and furrowed eyebrows as Chris tried to edge into the seat without either of them. “Fine! But he rides again with me.”

But it didn’t happen. Zach clung, leaning into Chris and warming the entire left side of Chris’ body on the ride. When they got off, Zach declared a need for something "sweet, unhealthy, and possibly prepared in an unsavory atmosphere.” There was no fighting it, Chris was a sucker for greasy foods of any kind and Kristen knew well enough to leave it alone.

They stayed out most of the night, making it back to the hotel exhausted and giggling over nothing. When they filed into the room, no one mentioned the lone bed in the center, just collapsed in a heap. Chris didn’t remember kicking off his shoes or falling asleep in the center of the bed, it happened too quickly for his tired brain to process.

Later, at something like four in the morning, Chris went to shift around and realized he couldn’t. No, he was resolutely stuck. Maybe it should have irritated him more than it did, his trapped position, but he couldn’t be bothered by it. Not when he was so unbelievably comfortable, what with the way Zach wrapped around him and buried his face against Chris’ shoulder. The way Kristen fit perfectly against his chest, sharing his pillow and completely unbothered by having both Zach and Chris’ arms over her wasn’t bad either.

Still, Chris knew he was going to have to do something, impose some distance before things got awkward between some combination of them. A triad was, according to his Intro to Sociology professor at Berkeley, the most unstable of all group dynamics.

##########

Kristen never asked why Santa Monica had become a weekend long event when it was more of a day trip, but she couldn’t find it in her to complain when things had gone a little crazy afterwards. There hadn’t been much time for a real break, no real down time since then and it was starting to wear on her. It seemed to be a common thing going around, the crazy busy, since Kristen hadn’t talked to hardly anyone she didn’t have to see in days. Sure, there were texts, but that was it. She hadn’t seen Zach, couldn’t get a text message out of Chris (even when she used proper spelling), and had been playing phone tag with Hayden for about a week.

Apparently, the stress got to Hayden first because she demanded a night out with no less than half her contacts list. Who was Kristen to deny an intent Hayden, anyway, especially when she needed the time out just as badly? It was like a mini-reunion when she showed up to the club, weaving her way through the growing crowd and trying to make sense of Hayden’s text-speak directions to their darkened corner. Finally, after nearly getting trampled, getting her dress hung on at least two tables and a scare about a broken heel, Kristen practically fell into a booth beside some guy she'd never met but across from Hayden. There was some squealing after that, the token greeting when you finally saw someone but didn't have the time to actually catch up. Hayden pushed her drink toward Kristen but it was some strange blue-ish color and very watered down if the appearance of the glass was an indication.

When she stood up, Hayden made grabby hands. "Wait, wait. You can't leave yet! Zach's here; he demands dances!"

Kristen felt her face split into a wide grin and didn't even care if she looked ridiculous. There had been something going on with Zach and she couldn't figure out why he was acting strangely or if it was her. Hearing that he wanted her around, however, washed away whatever random unease her subconscious was clinging to. "Calm yourself! I'm getting a drink, I'll bring one back for him. He'll love me for it." Blowing a kiss over her shoulder as she turned back around, Kristen tried to navigate back toward the bar...at least where she thought the bar was located.

She'd nearly made it when she caught sight of very familiar broad shoulders and worn jeans. Two steps to the left and she caught enough of a profile view to finally figure out why she'd been weird about Zach lately: Chris. Of course. Well, that made sense when you thought about it. There wasn't really any competition there, she didn't think. Chris liked girls...and boys and they all knew it, but he wasn't making any moves on her. As far as she could tell, he hadn't made any overt propositions to Zach either. There shouldn't be any weirdness, except when she tugged on the back of Chris' shirt hard enough to get his attention, his grin sort of slipped before he could catch it.

"Kristen!" Leaning down, Chris wrapped her up in a tight, one-armed hug. The guy he was talking to, someone Kristen recognized vaguely from some sitcom, gave a half-wave and wandered away. "Where in hell have you been, babe?"

"Don't you know? I thought your new hobby was stalking me." She pouted, threw in a wink and a hair toss. Chris laughed and pressed a kiss to her temple. He _seemed_ genuinely happy to see her, but there was something guarded about his eyes. With Chris, it was all about the eyes; it was truly the only way to tell when he was lying or being avoidant.

Shrugging, he reached for her hand. "I got busy, cut into my stalking time. It was tragic; I've been going crazy."

" _I_ have been going crazy," Kristen laughed and was careful to keep her tone light and playful. "I'm being avoided. It's wretched and you should pity me then promise to keep me company whenever I need it."

"My only option?" At least, that's what she thought he said. She was being pulled toward he bar and it was far more difficult to hear when he wasn't talking in her ear. Just to keep up appearances, she grinned and nodded. Once they made it to the bar, Chris secured an open spot and maneuvered Kristen until she was against the bar. He was leaning over her, trying to wave down the bartender.

Kristen didn't need to lean into him, not without a jostling crowd to give her the excuse. Nonetheless, she leaned back into him and Chris brought an arm around her waist to hold her in place.

"I guess I've sort of missed you."

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed. It was hard to ignore the tiny thrill that went through her. They were friends and it shouldn't matter how much she wanted his hands up her skirt. To distract herself, Kristen pressed an elbow to the bar, lifting herself up a bit and whistling around her fingers to get the bartenders attention. She ordered for herself and a beer for Chris...at the last moment, she added a drink for Zach as well.

Chris slip a couple bills onto the counter and leaned in. His lips brushed against her ear, hot breath tickling her ear as he spoke. "Trying to accomplish something tonight? Did you forget that your tolerance sucks?"

Laughing, trying to make it sound less forced, Kristen turned until her lips touched his cheek. "Ones for Zach. Hayden said he was here... That could mean he's actually here or that he's trying on hats and is coming eventually." If Chris jerked a little, sort of something resembling a wince, Kristen chose not to acknowledge it.

"Ah. Gotcha." He cleared his throat, so far beyond subtle that the term literally classified as an antonym. "Right. One day, we're stealing those damn things."

"Every last one."

"And hiding them around town."

"We'll text him cryptic scavenger hunt clues."

"From a disposable phone."

The grin creeping across Chris' face was contagious. Kristen was stretching up as far as she could, half turned and leaning into him. For his part, Chris was leaning toward her to make sure he was heard. A few inches, that's all Kristen needed to close the rest of the space between them, just needed to turn around. She heard the bartender setting their drinks behind her and took her chance as Chris was reaching past her. A half spin and a hand wrapped in the collar of his boring shirt and Kristen was smirking against Chris' lips. It was chaste, mostly; Chris' lips damp but slightly chapped and hers still too glossy from a quick application in the car. Giving a small tug of encouragement, Kristen let her lips part enough to be an invitation and Chris' hands were on her hips before she could register anything else. In the grand scheme, it didn't last very long before Chris was pulling away slowly. For just a second, his grip tightened before he grabbed his drink and stepped back.

"Hayden's going to wonder where you vanished off to." His words were typical, playful, but his tone was all wrong. "Standing up your friends and keeping Zach's drink from him. You're a cruel woman, Bell."

Kristen bit her lip and shrugged. "Everyone has their vices. So, hey," she started to gesture toward their section of the club with her drink-clutching hands.

"I gotta go. Text me. Spell check, it's your friend." With a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth and a wink, Chris started to melt back into the crowd.

"Hey, Pine!" The fact that he heard her was a miracle. He glanced back and she wiped at her lips with her thumb. "How's that taste with beer?"

A smirk crossed his lips, chased by a quick pass of his tongue in that adorable little nervous gesture of his. "A little too vanilla for me."

Kristen tried not to watch the direction he was heading but couldn't help it. It's not like she was "addicted" from one kiss or anything and kisses weren't even big deals, but there was a low thrumming of awareness that she wasn't very good at pushing away. Whatever, that wasn't exactly a new occurrence, but now that she knew there was at least _some_ interest there... Yeah, Kristen was going to have to do something. She wasn't sure what and she knew that she should probably be a good friend and talk to Zach, but that was going to be all manner of awkward.

With a heavy sigh, she started pushing her way back toward Hayden's corner and ignored the way her drink was spilling over onto her hand.

##########

"Ew," Zach muttered as he looked up at Kristen from his seat at a chair stolen from some table probably across the room. She had one hand against his neck, unsuccessfully wiping moisture against his skin. She was balancing two drinks in one hand and Zach took them from her, setting them on the table before swatting her hand away. "I hope you're not that sweaty. What'd you do, pour liquor over your hand?"

"Body shots?" She suggested but Zach could tell her heart wasn't into the joke. He'd roll with it for a moment anyway. There was something wrong with them lately, had been since Kristen and Chris started being buddy-buddy. As much as it pained him, Zach could admit that maybe he was a little jealous. He knew what he wanted from Chris, knew he'd take being friends if it was all he was going to get, but he didn't want to share with Kristen, with anyone. Still, they were friends and Zach wasn't going to ruin that. Trying to force some sort of normalcy into his voice, Zach went with teasing like he normally would.

"That's not really how that works." Narrowing his eyes as Kristen shrugged, Zach grabbed at her waist and tugged her onto his lap. "All right. What's up with the I-Am-Thoughtful-and-Deep look?"

Leaning forward, she turned her neck enough to watch him from the corner of her eye. "I am deep and thoughtful. This is how I'm supposed to look."

"Bring back my Kristen; she's more fun. Hayden agrees." He gestured toward where Hayden was nodding enthusiastically in response to a completely different conversation and it startled a laugh from the tiny blonde.

"I think she checked out for the night." Kristen sighed and it sounded so very put-upon that Zach hugged her tightly for a moment.

For as loud as the club was, no more so than expected, Kristen seemed to be radiating some weird sort of quiet. Even if he'd been weird about her, Zach knew her well. He tapped his fingers against her stomach and ignored that he'd never actually touched the drink she'd brought for him.

"Want to get out of here? You're being melancholy and it's ruining everyone's buzz."

"Jeez. Thanks, Zach." Complaining aside, she let him get her standing and even managed a few mumbled farewells before Zach herded her toward the back exit. "Dropping me at my car?"

Actually, Zach hadn't thought that far ahead. Shrugging, he nodded toward the security guard standing at the back door, someone he knew from the countless other times he'd been here for whatever reason, and pushed the door open. "I figured it was the nice thing to do. Give you a proper escort."

"Because you're such a fighter. You'd save a poor little damsel in distress by discussing footwear and hair products. Bore them to death?"

"Do whatever it takes." Yeah something was weird with her. Normally, her wit was a little sharp, but this was pushing even her normal limits.

"Too bad Chris didn't stick around," Kristen went on. This time, though, she sounded more controlled. It was confusing. Zach hadn't the vaguest idea where she was trying to go with this. Honestly, he wanted to try to talk her through whatever internal drama she was having, but he got stuck on -

"Chris was here?"

Kristen rolled her eyes and Zach took away, leaning against the wall a few feet from the back entrance and before the parking lot was even in view. Watching closely, he tried to measure her entire reaction. Unfortunately, it was too dark to get anything more than overviews of her facial expressions.

"Yeah and I scared him off. Too bad too, I'm sure you'd have had some things to say to him after he ditched me." That was pushing it just a bit too far. The weird thing was, Zach didn't know if he was irritated at Kristen or Chris. Strangely enough, it seemed like it was Chris. No one was supposed to make Kristen sound like that.

"I'm...sure you didn't?"

"No, I did. And it's because of you. I mean, not you but the idea of you? Or maybe you. Or maybe the idea of you versus me. I don't know."

Sometimes, Zach could figure out her thought processes, but tonight was apparently not one of those times. If she'd been a little bit more cohesive in her phrasing, maybe that would have helped. No matter, he could make due; he always did. "Okay, look, I don't know what's been up with you lately..."

Breezes weren't exactly plentiful that night, but a light one caught up at Kristen's hair, tossing blonde strands around at random. "What's going on with Chris? What's going on with us?"

Oh. Of course. Why in hell was this becoming such a big deal? Granted, he had been making a little bit of a scene about it in his head, but Kristen wasn't typically as prone to melodrama. "I think he's having a crisis?" Even as he said it, Zach knew she'd want more than that. Considering how the night was going, he wasn't shocked that he couldn't be too helpful. Chris was avoiding him and Zach was only letting him do it because he had scripts to read and scenes to shoot.

"Look, if there's something going on...he's my friend, too...shouldn't we, just, ugh." Kristen never left things partially finished, sentences included. If she was this concerned about it, this worked up, Zach knew he needed to get out of his head and back into the real world.

"Okay, look. What's going on with you two? This is getting a little too O.C. for my taste." Even if he was trying to reign in the angry eyebrows, Zach was probably glaring just a bit.

Kristen squared her stance and dropped her hands to her hips. This probably would have been a pretty threatening look if she didn't have that whole tiny, pixy thing going for her. "I could say the same thing to you. There's some weird...thing going on. There's so much tension like...a really tense thing and I don't know. I want to do something about it, but you have to tell me some shit first."

"There's nothing to tell. He's too hung up on you."

"Right, when he's not practically glued to your shoulders?"

They paused, a full minute and a half passing while they blinked. Kristen was slowing down her eyelids, making the movements slow while she twisted her mouth into a thoughtful, somehow disgruntled, expression. Zach cracked first. As soon as he let the first chuckle out, Kristen was giggling. Before long they were leaning against one another. Zach knew she'd reached the same conclusion he had, thought she had anyway. This wouldn 't be the first time they had been on the same wavelength. Arm around her shoulders, Zach pressed a quick kiss to her hair. "So, what are we going to do about it?"

Kristen wasn't a planner. Oh, she'd plan her day to the last minute and Zach never ceased to find that hilarious, but he knew she wasn't very good at schemes. Well, he had the videos of pranks to prove that false, but she needed time to think and plot. Actually that made her more dangerous.

"Tell you what. I'll tell you what I think and you can get back to me."

"Please. Thumb wrestle for it." She stuck her tongue out and Zach didn't miss a beat before pinching it between his thumb and index finger until she threatened to bite him. Still, her little breathy whines were worth the tiny bite she got in.

Zach shook his head and leaned back against the wall. There really was cause for planning here. He didn't mind giving up for the sake of keeping two friendships, but he knew he wasn't the only one. Kristen was practically asking for permission and Chris was getting defensive. He'd noticed. Shock of all shocks, it wasn't. Chris knew things and he knew what it was like to have people throw themselves at him; if he hadn't noticed, Zach would be more concerned. Much as he pondered though, with Kristen fidgeting around and trying to crawl under his arm and snuggle against his side, Zach couldn't fathom what Chris would want. Not that they couldn't ask, but Chris would play it off.

"Hey!" Kristen bounced, pressing against him and heating his whole side pleasantly. "So, why don't we just...make him act. Force it out of him, you know?"

As the words registered, Zach's eyebrows shot up and he reached up to tug at his hair. Huh. She was onto something with that. "Kris, much as it pains me to say this...you might be onto something."

"Oh, Zachy baby, I love how you try to pretend I'm not always right in the end anyway."

Momentarily, Zach humored her but he was actually more than a little concerned. His idea was risky, for all that it was also _amazing_ , and he couldn't pull it off without Kristen there to wear Chris down with him. "Want to play a game?" Just as he knew it would, her entire face lit up and her interest was more intently focused.

"Depends how fun it is and how many players there are." They shared a smirk. Oh yeah, they were definitely on the same page and this was definitely the only way to go.

##########

Everything was quiet, Chris’ phone included. Maybe he’d grown accustomed to the buzz and ring by now; there seemed to be a nearly constant stream coming in from Zach and Kristen both lately. He didn’t mind, not really, except for the part where he did. He’d imposed a distance, knowing it would be better to back out of all this tension before it hit a fever pitch. Still, he liked the attention. It was just too bad he couldn’t seem to decide between them.

You had Zach, all dark and rough edges when he wanted. His casual touches and seeming possessive glances when he thought no one was looking didn’t hurt, either. But there was also Kristen with her bright and sunny softness. The way she tended to wrap around him and fit perfectly in his arms due to her sheer tiny size was also a plus. It didn’t have to be an issue, not really, but they were his friends and sleeping with your friends could become problematic under the best circumstances. He was perfectly within reason to be cautious; hooking up with one over the other or both at different times might back fire. Even if there weren’t any real relationship-y emotions involved, feelings could get hurt and who wanted to be the cause of that?

So Chris had backed off from his friendships with each of them. He knew he was throwing signals all over the place and didn’t want to be responsible for any sort of fall out, but that was pretty fucking hard when he really wanted to get laid. Going out and finding someone else, though, didn’t seem like much of an option because they’d messed with his head for too long now and he was trapped thinking about straight blonde hair or soft brown eyes. And it sucked. A lot.

It left Chris stuck in his silent apartment with his silent phone and a lukewarm beer. There wasn’t anything too interesting on TV and he was drowning in boredom by the time there was a knock on his door. Groaning, he glanced at the clock and realized it was just past ten on a Saturday night. Who in hell…?

The furrow of his brow increased when he looked out the window then opened the door to Kristen and Zach. She was wearing a little blue number that made her eyes stand out in ways that probably weren’t natural and shoes that suggested her legs went on for days. Zach was a contrast in black slacks and a shirt so purple it could have been black itself, looking more like he’d been on his way to a club than like he’d randomly decided to pay his buddy Chris a visit.

“Invite us in, Christopher. Don’t be rude,” he practically ordered, but amusement was lacing his voice.

“We brought party favors,” Kristen chirped, holding two bags out toward him.

“Uh,” Chris started, but stepped back and took the bags from her. “What’s going on?”

Zach, however, snatched the plastic bag away and shot an unreadable look at Kristen as he walked straight into the living room. “You stopped answering your phone. We wanted to make sure you weren’t dead. Provided you were living, we thought we’d ply you with alcohol until we could have our wicked way with you.”

Kristen laughed, stretching up until Chris obliged her with a light kiss in greeting. She crossed the threshold and shoved Zach’s shoulder without enough force to even sway the man. “You’re not very stealth are you, Zachy baby?”

“Not when I’ve been playing three-way tag for six weeks,” He mumbled but turned to give Chris a wide grin. “That is what we were doing, right?” Rarely did Zach show that he was unsure of anything. The only give-away that time was that he dropped the gaze and moved for the kitchen before he received an answer.

Chris was frozen in place while Kristen shrugged and gave him one of her huge, face-splitting smiles. “I…what is he talking about?”

“I think it’s kind of clear. You’re smart, use those brilliant deductive reasoning skills you brag about.” Turning on her heel, the hemline of her dress flaring around her thighs, she started after Zach. “And we kind of need that wine you’re holding. Liquoring you up plan and all.”

Taking a moment to let his brain catch up and mutter “Seriously, what the hell?” under his breath, Chris finally followed the pair. Kristen was perched on the counter by the sink, legs crossed and a wine glass from the set Zach had bought him for his birthday hanging carefully from her fingertips. Zach leaned against the table, fingers drumming on the underside of the top when Chris set the bottle down beside him.

“At least it’s red,” he commented, completely neutral and off-handed.

Zach chuckles and went about uncorking the bottle in that expert way of his that Chris had never quite figured out. “I tried to get you tequila, just for the record. That one,” he waved the red stained cork toward Kristen from where it was still attached to the corkscrew, “she swears we had to have wine. Our methods, they don’t overlap.”

“Wine’s a staple. Classic.” The little blonde made grabby hands toward Chris until he relented and moved to stand where she could drape over his shoulders. “Right?”

“I don’t know,” Chris laughed, trying not to lean back and into the warm touch too much. “Tequila’s always a winner.”

“Told you. Man’s got his priorities. Alcohol content over price and class. Got to respect that.” Zach handed Chris a glass and traded a full one for the empty Kristen was holding.

“Personally, I just wanted you sober enough to be a full participant in whatever proceedings we can con you into tonight.”

Chris resolutely didn’t choke, not until Zach added his own thoughts to Kristen’s comment. “I just wanted you sober enough to give proper legal consent. Which I think we all know doesn’t mean you have to be very sober at all.”

“So I’ve been set up and now I’ve been insulted? I don’t think I like the Quinto Seduction Method.”

“Please, you wouldn’t want me any other way” was Zach’s response at the same time Kristen chimed in with “That’s because the Bell Method is more subtle and generally more highly effective. Just to put that out there.”

Humming, Chris swirled the dark liquid around his glass, watching it coat the sides before settling back into the rest of the liquid. His attention was so completely focused on the wine while he tried to work through his thoughts, without asking exactly where they’d come up with this fairly ill-executed plan, that he startled when he felt fingers in his hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp and down to his hairline then the base of his neck.

“Shh,” Kristen murmured close to his ear, accompanied by background noise of glass tapping against the counter top. Her other hand joined the first, working through his hair and down to his shoulders, kneading at the muscles and coaxing them to relax.

Then Zach was in front of him, body heat radiating even through the layers of clothes between them, the toes of their shoes brushing as he pressed closer. “Drink, baby,” he whispered, nudging the base of the glass until Chris sipped, let the liquid pour into his mouth at the speed Zach was enforcing. He finished his and sighed, pressing back into Kristen’s touch, marveling silently when she maneuvered a bit until he was leaning more against the counter than her, her knees framing his hips.

“Drink,” Zach commanded again, voice markedly lower and with a rougher quality. Soft, melodic laughter washed over Chris from behind as he let Zach pull his glass away and replace it with one of the others. He drank obligingly, one gulp and one sip all that had been left in it; Zach was a master of pouring only the recommended amount of wine into a glass.

He felt warm, Chris acknowledged, feeling the alcohol in his stomach but not really anywhere else yet. His face was heating up, his whole body catching up to the temperature slowly and probably more from the two bodies pressing against his more than anything else. The steadily rising temperature ricocheted impossibly higher when glossy lips pressed to the side of his throat.

It became quickly apparent that any type of control Chris had planned on gaining of the situation was a outlying dream, what with Zach tugging his hair until his head fell forward and their lips met. Chris was only distantly aware of the small noise he made in the back of his throat as Zach’s lips tugged at his, tongue tracing his lower lip until he let his mouth fall open for the other man. Zach’s whole body followed his original movements, body surging forward until he was pressed as fully against Chris as possible, legs slotted together so if Chris moved _just right_ he could rock his growing erection against Zach’s hip.

But Kristen’s legs tightened around Chris, her feet pressing against his knees and locking him into place. Zach tugged his hair again, tilting Chris’ head for a better angle as Kristen tugged at the collar of his shirt and bit down enough to make him whine.

"Share, share,” Kristen was muttering insistently and it took a second before Chris caught on and Zach was letting Chris drop his head further back so Kristen could get at his mouth. She kissed differently, obviously, softer but no less adamant, letting Chris press for the advantage and control it with insistent strokes of his tongue, a hand coming up from where it had rested on Zach’s waist to thread through her hair.

His breath gushed out in a sharp hiss as stubble scratched over the bite Kristen had left. Zach pressed closer and Chris barely noticed that it was because Kristen had a leg around Zach’s hips now, urging more contact.

“I fucking hate lipgloss. It’s too…sticky.”

Chris pulled away to laugh. “But it tastes like strawberries.”

“More points for the Bell Method!” Kristen cheered, flicking at a lock of Zach’s hair that fell across his forehead.

“Still. Annoying.”

“I’m the one covered in it and you don’t hear me bitching.” Using the momentary silence while Zach thought of a retort, Chris pressed a hand to Zach’s chest and forced him back. Zach pouted and it was so damn cute that Chris had to kiss the look off his face. “Plan on moving this? I mean, I’m not exactly opposed to the kitchen, but someone’s going to be on that floor and it’s not all that comfortable.”

“I like how the man thinks,” Kristen agreed. Zach reached around Chris to take her hand as she hopped down to her feet.

“On with you then,” Zach smirked, swatting at Kristen’s ass as she model-walked across the kitchen. She tugged Chris’ shirt as she passed, pulling him forward until it was either stumble or follow. As if he planned on staying behind when she was strutting around and Zach was tugging on his belt loop from his place a few inches away.

As far as threesomes went, Chris thought this might actually go down in history as the most fun…ever. Damn him for not thinking of suggesting it earlier! It’s not like he’d never had one back in college, but those had always been with two girls this was….definitely preferable. The best of both worlds and all that shit.

Things turned into a flurry of motion Chris could hardly keep up with before they had made it through the living room. Kristen was in front of him tugging at the button of his fly and Zach’s fingers were skimming his chest as Zach tugged at his shirt. Somewhere along the way, Zach’s shirt joined the trail of clothing and Kristen’s shoes were lost somewhere before Chris even touched the zipper at the back of her dress. By the time they actually stumbled into the bedroom, there was so much skin that Chris couldn’t figure out where, who to touch first. Then Kristen’s hands were linked behind his neck to pull him down into a heated kiss while Zach was off…somewhere. Which was not on, not one bit.

Chris whined a little when Kristen pulled away but it turned into a more insistent noise as she pressed her body, soft and wonderfully smooth skin, against his chest. She shifted away but her lips moved down his chest and her hand circled his cock loosely.

“Did you know you tease worse than most girls?” Kristen asked, eyes shooting up to meet his as she tightened her hold just a bit and stroked him slowly.

“It’s a gift.”

“It’s a pain, is what it is.” And, oh, there was Zach, running his fingers down Chris’ back.

“Sorry.”

“I think you can make it up to us.” She seemed like she would say something else, but Zach had pulled her around Chris to kiss her; it really was a good way to shut her up. Personally, Chris thought there was too much talking going on. Chris watched the way Kristen’s soft curves moved against the hard planes of Zach’s chest when they shifted to his left, listened to the soft sounds she made counter the lower ones Zach seemed trying to choke back

He watched the show up close for a moment, backing away when Kristen tugged Zach’s hair and he practically growled. All but falling back onto the bed, Chris had to grip the blankets to keep from touching himself even though he was so hard it practically fucking hurt. This was…a lot hotter than he thought it would be, Zach with a woman. He, Zach, had hooked an arm around her waist, tugging until Kristen arched into him. It was obvious, how much gentler Zach was with her and it was fascinating. Kristen gasped when Zach splayed a hand over her ribs, tracing up until he was cupping her breast, thumb flicking over her nipple. The height difference didn’t seem to be a problem as Kristen wrapped a leg around Zach, practically climbing him and earning a groan at whatever friction she was causing.

Maybe Chris should have felt a little left out, but he could almost watch them touching all day. Zach caught Kristen’s thigh, pulling her farther up and whispered something into her mouth that was too low for Chris to hear. She giggled, her whole body seeming to flush before she shot her eyes over to Chris.

“Baby. You’re too far away,” she practically fucking _purred_ and Chris couldn’t help groaning in response as she broke away from Zach.

“Just enjoying the show.”

“You’re supposed to be the show. It’s why we’re here.” Zach was stalking across the room, predatory and too sexy for anyone’s good.

Kristen glided into Chris’ lap and he could feel how wet she was immediately. He tilted his chin up and Zach got to his mouth first, biting and harsh, a perfect juxtaposition to how Kristen was licking up to his ear. The bed dipped as Zach crawled onto it and plastered himself to Chris’ side, making the kiss awkward but no one really cared.

“I want to see Zach fuck you,” Kristen whispered, voice suddenly sultrier than anything Chris had ever heard from her. “Will you let him? Can I see what you look like when he’s behind you, driving hard into you?”

Chris moaned as Kristen rocked against him, his cock trapped between her stomach and his. Zach let go of his mouth at the same time, the sounds Chris couldn’t contain breaking into the air before Kristen swallowed them.

Zach’s voice picked up. “Don’t you want to know what it’s like? Every time I thrust into you, you’d slip harder into Kris. We’ll have to be careful. Wouldn’t want to hurt her.”

Chris was, quite unrepentantly, whimpering when Kristen pulled away. He dropped his mouth to her neck as she answered Zach.

“Fuck you. I won’t break.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Too much talking,” Chris tried to growl but he was panting too much for it to sound right. But he needed to move this on. If Kristen kept rubbing against him like that and Zach kept scratching down his back and biting at any skin he could reach, this was going to end before it even happened.

“I told you he’s smart,” Zach nodded. He pushed Chris back and Kristen was sliding away.

For a few nearly terrifying seconds, no one was touching him and Chris worried it might have been some really vivid and completely fucked up hallucination. He turned his head though and Kristen was wiggling around until she was as centered on the bed as she was going to get. She made a little nest with the pillows while Zach dug through the bag he’d refused to let Chris see.

“Didn’t know what you’d have,” Zach shrugged and Chris rolled his eyes.

“What, you think I’m _new_?” Whatever Zach said after that was completely lost as Kristen moaned too loud for Chris to focus on anything else. He’d nearly missed Zach sink his fingers into her, stroking slowly, thumb rotating against her.

That was great and all but Chris could fucking smell her and, shit, he wanted to make her make those sounds. He’d wanted to hear those sounds come out of her for…since he met her. Rolling, Chris batted at Zach’s hand until he relented and moved away. Chris settled between Kristen’s thighs, her legs spreading more to accommodate him. Distantly, he heard a cap snapping open, but was more focused on the way Kristen tensed and threw a leg over his shoulder, going boneless and lithe under him as he stroked his fingers over her folds and mouthed at the inside of her thigh.

The next thing he knew, he had an arm propping Kristen’s hips up, his tongue flicking over her and fingers sinking into her moist, velvety heat. Her voice was washing over him in mostly quiet sounds, his name and things that didn’t need descriptions because they were too wanton to describe properly. She writhed and Chris pinned her hips before he pulled away just enough to whine and moan into the air as Zach slipped a slick finger into him.

Suddenly, Kristen was still and Chris glanced up at her. Her eyes were dark, lip caught between her teeth and hair out at all angles. She looked completely wrecked as she stared past Chris to watch the way Zach moved. It made Chris redouble his efforts. He matched Zach’s pace, almost too distracted to focus otherwise, curling his fingers each time he pulled them out. Pulling his arm away and trusting Kristen to hold generally still, Chris brought a hand up to hold her more open. The instant the tip of his tongue found her clit, Kristen rocked up against him and dropped a hand to grip his hair. He found a pattern she liked, that had her arching, sucking as his fingers sunk in and flicking his tongue in a counterclockwise motion as he pulled out.

Zach’s mouth was hot on his back, grip tight on his waist, but otherwise he was more careful than Chris had expected. Somehow, Chris was too focused on Kristen to notice the second finger but he felt the slight burn of the third (it’d been a while). Zach twisted his wrist, found Chris’ prostate as if he’d known all along and been avoiding it just to be a jack ass (probably was) and Chris nearly collapsed. He’d paused, pressing back into Zach, hands lighter on Kristen, but panting out in a hot rush, gasping, then breathing out in a cool and sharp exhale. The combination pulled an indignant sound from Kristen and she thrust up, fucking herself onto Chris fingers even as Chris shifted to force Zach to move faster.

She was pulling his hair in earnest and practically begging, which only had Chris moving faster but with no less precision, making his own little sounds as Zach worked him open and panted the whole time.

“Chris, Chris, fuck, please,” Kristen was muttering, trying to pull him away but locking him in with her knee over his shoulder at the same time. Chris sunk his tongue into her alongside his fingers, thumb pressing almost roughly against her clit and Chris almost missed the way Zach shifted, free hand somewhere on her that Chris couldn’t see. Then she was shaking and gasping, walls tightening down on his fingers. He could have come just from that combination of Kristen’s reaction and Zach’s movements; it’s a miracle he hadn’t, but he’d never been able to come off fingers alone.

Chris had barely pulled away before words were falling from his lips. “Zach, come the fuck on.” He reached behind him, groping blindly until he found Zach’s thigh and dug his nails in. Zach grunted and Chris started kissing up Kristen’s body, pulling away from Zach, feeling the faint tremors as he settled partially against her.

“Hi,” she whispered and Chris laughed when she pulled him into a kiss. Foil was crinkling and then Kristen’s tiny hand was rolling a condom onto him. He hitched Kristen’s hips up again, gasping against her neck as he thrust into her, sucking a mark into the skin when she was tighter than he’d actually expected.

He tried to wait, really did, but Chris was lucky he had any fucking control left, thrusting slow and deep, Kristen’s breath sounding almost like sobs before they became words. She was saying Zach’s name over and over. Chris glanced over his shoulder and caught Zach staring, completely unmoving, watching like he’d never seen anything more amazing in his life.

“Zach,” Chris’ voice was barely louder than Kristen’s, but it shook Zach back into himself, pulled him back into the room. Then he was right there, biting at Chris’ shoulder then Kristen’s mouth when Chris guided her up to kiss him. He only stilled when Zach’s hands forced him to and Kristen wrapped a leg around him, past him and presumably to Zach. Chris whined as it pulled him deeper then gasped when he felt the blunt tip of Zach’s cock against him.

His mind blanked and he rocked back, begging without words for Zach to just fuck him already. Or maybe he said it because Kristen was asking the same thing suddenly and Zach was laughing dark and also delighted somehow.

There was some collective sound, one second where Chris had no idea who the hell was making which noise or moving which way and Zach sank into him slowly. Kristen was arching as much as possible from under Chris, not getting much leverage as Chris rocked against her. Zach was practically shaking with restraint; Chris had given up pretending he wasn’t trembling from sensory overload; Kristen was wriggling around to no avail. Chris was caught between the desire to shove back against Zach’s hard cock and the need to pull out and sink into Kristen’s tight heat. He shifted, just enough and that was it.

Time, thought, everything lost meaning for a while. It was all feeling, nothing else breaking through his consciousness. There was gasping, whining, whimpering, groaning, profanity muttering from each of them but it didn’t matter who was saying what. Chris couldn’t even focus on making this good, but didn’t seem to have to do anything. He was rocked forward with each of Zach’s thrusts, harder each time Zach changed the angle or speed. Kristen caught on and was moving in a counter-rhythm, her hips moving in circles of some shit that short circuited Chris’ brain too much for him to barely register that she was fucking amazing at it.

Then Kristen was crying out his name, shaking, nails raking down his chest and there were going to be marks. Zach shifted again, his grip on Chris’ hips tightening (more marks, possibly) and forcing Chris to arch back against him, into him and it was delicious like that. Kristen was still quivering around him, mewling from the oversensitivity whenever Chris sank back into her. Zach leaned over Chris’ back, Chris’ arms shaking with trying not to crush the woman beneath them. His next thrust was spot on, then the next and the next until his teeth caught against Chris’ shoulder blade.

Chris cried out, a name or two or nothing other than vowels, finding Kristen’s mouth as probably the most intense orgasm of his life rocked through him, the world going white and electric as Zach got erratic, rhythm a distant memory until he came right after Chris.

No one said anything, moved, sighed too loudly until Zach pulled out. Small sounds of complaint staved off the silence until condoms were disposed of and blankets were fixed, pillows found. They shifted around until Chris suddenly found himself on his side between them with Zach running gentle fingers over his shoulders.

“We really fucked you up,” his voice was soft. Then his lips were pressing against what Chris assumed was a bite mark, Kristen giving much the same treatment to the fading red marks over his chest. Chris shrugged and made a noncommittal sound.

Kristen giggled, whispering “He’s all fucked out.”

Chris batted them away until he was on his back. Immediately, Kristen sprawled half on top of him and Zach curled into his side.

“No really…this was….” Zach started.

“Okay, right?” Kristen picked up where he left off.

Chris threw an arm over his eyes. He planned on faking irritation, but the amusement won out. “Have I told you lately that you two talk way too fucking much? Damn. Go to sleep like normal people.”


End file.
